Quando o sol bater
by Suky
Summary: Esta história é baseada na letra da música Quando o sol bater na janela do teu quarto do Legião Urbana. Recordações vêm a mente de Draco Malfoy, recordações de dias de horrores e de paixão...


**Nota da Autora:** Eu inverti (de propósito) algumas estrofes para dar mais sentido à história, ok? Eu estava devendo uma história D/G, então pagando minha promessa, taí... Ficou um pouco mais longa do que imaginei a principio, minha culpa, confesso, acabei me empolgando com a história...

_Quando o sol bater na janela do teu quarto  
Lembra e vê que o caminho é um só_

Draco acordou assustado. Estava suado e por um momento ficou sem saber onde estava. Olhou atordoado para os lados e então relaxou... Estava em casa... Ultimamente andava tendo um pesadelo. Sempre o mesmo, assombrando-o durante o sono. Olhou novamente para a mulher deitada ao seu lado. Ela dormia tranqüilamente e Draco por um instante a invejou, pensando se algum dia em sua vida teria um sono desses: reparador e reconfortante. A mulher dormia profundamente aninhada em seus braços e ele poderia ficar ali, olhando para ela por horas a fio sem se preocupar com a loucura do mundo lá fora. Nada mais importava para ele, só ela.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la, sabia que não adiantaria mais tentar dormir, levantou-se, os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã penetravam pela espessa cortina, deixando o ambiente na penumbra. Aproximou-se da janela, mas ao invés de vislumbrar os belos jardins que circundavam a Mansão Malfoy, revia, nitidamente, aqueles dias de horror. Aqueles dias em que tudo em sua vida mudou. E o dia em que ele resolveu deixar-se levar pelo que sentia e segui-la.

_Até bem pouco tempo atrás  
Poderíamos mudar o mundo  
Quem roubou nossa coragem?_

Alguns anos antes:

Draco acordou naquela manhã apreensivo. Sabia que algo realmente importante estava para ocorrer, podia sentir a tensão no ar, a tensão era quase palpável. Seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, havia saído na noite anterior, pedindo, ou antes, exigindo que Draco ficasse preparado para quando ele chamasse.

- O que vai acontecer, pai? - perguntou Draco.

- A única coisa que você precisa fazer é ficar aguardando as minhas ordens, apenas isto, entendeu? - disse Lúcio friamente e virando-se para encarar o filho, continuou: - Vê se não estraga tudo!

Mas Draco sabia, interiormente, o que o pai andava planejando. Lúcio queria que o filho se tornasse um Comensal da Morte o quanto antes. A guerra estava próxima e Lúcio havia decidido de que lado o filho lutaria. É óbvio que não havia perguntado se Draco queria, a opinião de Draco era desnecessária. Ele faria o que Voldemort ordenasse, afinal Draco era um Malfoy.

O rapaz, entretanto, não estava assim tão convicto. Não que suas dúvidas viessem de uma crise de consciência. Não, muito pelo contrário. Draco estava apenas do seu próprio lado, e isso significava ficar longe de qualquer possibilidade de guerra...

_Tudo é dor  
E toda dor vem do desejo  
De não sentirmos dor_

- Nós podemos ir embora, mãe!! Não precisamos lutar nesta guerra estúpida! - disse Draco à sua mãe.

- Seu pai nos mataria! - respondeu Narcisa sem olhá-lo.

- Para variar, ele vai estar ocupado demais e, se dermos sorte, talvez, ele morra nesta maldita guerra!

Narcisa pareceu ponderar por algum tempo e, então, respondeu:

- Arrume tudo.

- Certo! - Draco ordenou aos elfos domésticos que arrumassem as suas malas e as de sua mãe o mais rápido possível.

Quando tudo estava praticamente pronto, Draco se dirigiu ao quarto da mãe, ao entrar lá, porém, deu de cara com Lúcio sentado numa poltrona, olhando furiosamente para ele. Draco olhou para a mãe, desorientado. _"Não é possível que ele tenha voltado tão depressa para casa"._

- Pretende ir a algum lugar, meu filho? - Lúcio perguntou, ressaltando as últimas palavras com desprezo.

- Pai...

- Cuidado... Pense bem antes de falar... - ameaçou Lúcio. Draco olhou novamente para a mãe. Estava amedrontado. - Eu avisei, fedelho, você deveria me aguardar aqui, para sua iniciação! E qual não é minha surpresa, quando sua mãe - Draco olha incrédulo para Narcisa - me diz que você não quer a honra de lutar junto ao Lord das Trevas.

- Mãe... - disse Draco quase num sussurro inaudível, desejando que a mãe desmentisse Lúcio.

- Draco, você é um Malfoy, deve honrar o nome da família e lutar junto a seu pai! Eu me sinto extremamente envergonhada por você pensar na possibilidade de fugir e deixar que esses amantes de trouxas e sangue-ruins contaminem nossa sociedade! - Narcisa diz, aproximando-se do marido.

- Mãe...

- Você não percebe o que poderemos ganhar, o quanto nos tornaremos poderosos quando o Lord das Trevas ganhar esta guerra, meu filho. - dizia Lúcio completamente enlouquecido.

- Isso se ele ganhar a guerra...

- Como "se"? Você realmente acredita que aquele velho maluco ou aquele garoto idiota conseguiriam destruir o maior de todos os bruxos.- disse Lúcio com desprezo - Não me faça rir!!

- Bom, o Potter já impediu o tal Lord das Trevas algumas vezes, não foi?

Lúcio, diante dessas palavras de Draco, esbofeteia o rapaz.

- Se é assim que você pensa - disse Lúcio com um suspiro - não tem utilidade para nós! - E apontando sua varinha para Draco, pronuncia: - Crucio!

Draco caiu ao chão, estremecendo de dor. Era simplesmente insuportável. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele sentia como se cada membro do seu corpo estivesse sendo dilacerado. Olhou para Narcisa implorando por ajuda, mas a mãe não moveu um músculo sequer. Olhava o filho único caído ao chão sob efeito da Maldição Cruciatus e parecia entediada. Quando, enfim, não suportou mais tamanha dor, Draco desmaiou.

Draco despertou ainda sob os efeitos da Maldição, sentia seu corpo inteiro doer. Olhou ao redor. Escuridão total. Não era possível ver um palmo além do rosto. Só havia um lugar assim na Mansão Malfoy: as masmorras. Era isso, como castigo, os pais o jogaram na masmorra. Não seria a primeira vez, na verdade, essa era uma forma usual de castigá-lo.

- Se eles pensam que eu vou implorar, estão muito enganados! - repetia Draco entre dentes.

Mas ele também sabia que só sairia dali quando _"mostrasse humildade e admitisse seu erro"._ Escorregou suas costas pela parede fria e úmida e sentou-se no chão, resignado a aturar o castigo. Com o tempo, seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão e logo pode ver a cela onde estava. Era pequena, sem mobília alguma e a única fonte de luz provinha do vão da espessa porta de madeira. As paredes eram de pedra, rústica e disforme. Devia haver algum tipo de vazamento, pois havia muita umidade e em alguns pontos a água corria livremente. Draco abraçou os joelhos e encostou a cabeça na parede. Ficou nesta posição até seu estômago começar a reclamar por comida.

Levantou-se e se aproximou da porta, nenhum movimento. Bateu na porta com força tentando chamar atenção. No momento, preferia engolir algum alimento quente e saboroso, ao invés do orgulho. Aguardou um pouco, nada. Bateu com mais força. Mas novamente só o silêncio respondeu. Já estava começando a ficar irritado, "o que eles querem? Me matar de fome?" Bateu com violência até suas mãos sangrarem. Novamente nada aconteceu. Draco sentou-se, confuso e com fome, geralmente o castigo acabava quando se mostrava arrependido, mas desta vez o pai parecia querer levar o castigo às últimas conseqüências. Pensando nisto, adormeceu.

_Quando o sol bater na janela do teu quarto  
Lembra e vê que o caminho é um só_

Luz. Muita luz. Foi isso a primeira coisa que Draco percebeu. A luz era tanta que feria seus olhos. Ele ainda estava na masmorra, mas havia mais alguém ali.

- P...pai...? - disse Draco num sussurro.

- Por Merlin! Que espécie de gente faz isso com o filho único? - Draco ouviu alguém dizer. Não sabia quem, na verdade não se importava, ele só queria que apagassem a luz e o deixassem em paz. Estava tão cansado!

Foi carregado para fora das masmorras. A luz intensa o cegava e estava fraco demais para se desvencilhar de quem quer que fosse. Exausto, desmaiou. Durante o tempo em que ficou desacordado, Draco sonhou... sonhou com um anjo que lhe afagava o cabelo. Este toque! Ele seria capaz de reconhecê-lo em qualquer circunstância. Era um anjo de mãos delicadas e suaves que transmitiam a ele uma tranqüilidade e uma serenidade que ele jamais pensara poder sentir antes. E a voz... sim, havia a voz. Doce e melodiosa. Às vezes cantando, às vezes apenas conversando com ele, coisas que ele não lembrava ou que não conseguia entender direito, mas que desejava ouvir como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Força, Draco. Você precisa resistir... - ouvia a voz repetir.

- A guerra está dura. Hoje tivemos várias baixas. Todos estão tristes! Mas vejo que você está melhorando, você é forte, vai superar!!

- Não me deixe, por favor. Força!

Draco não sabia o que fazer. Queria dormir, dormir, estava tão cansado... mas ao mesmo tempo, percebia que quando este sentimento o invadia a voz de seu anjo tornava-se aflita, e ele se concentrava em fazer o que a voz mandava: resistir.

Draco abriu os olhos. A luz o incomodava ainda mais que o corpo dolorido. Meio tonto, olhou ao redor, mas não reconheceu onde estava. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor era tanta que logo abandonou essa idéia. Ficou ali deitado, olhando para o teto. Então, lembrou-se do que ocorrera, lembrou-se da traição de sua mãe, da Maldição Cruciatus lançada pelo pai, do confinamento na masmorra...

- Oh! Você acordou! - Draco ouviu alguém dizer, mas antes que pudesse ver quem era, a pessoa já estava se afastando.

- Hey! - chamou Draco - Hey! Volta aqui! - Draco ficou olhando a moça ruiva que falara com ele se afastar e chamar uma mulher mais velha que ele logo reconheceu, era Madame Pomfrey._ "Então, eu estou em Hogwarts". Mas... quem era a moça? "Deve ser alguma aluna" _- pensou. Olhou de novo a moça, não se lembrava dela, "bom, ela não deve ser uma sonserina. Não, com certeza não. Ajudar os outros é uma atitude típica de uma grifinória". Olhou a moça cuidadosamente tentando apanhar algum traço familiar. E então achou um... Os cabelos ruivos. _"Ah, não! Ela é uma Weasley!" -_ constatou aborrecido.

Alguns segundos depois, Madame Pomfrey se aproxima da cama de Draco.

- Como está se sentindo, Sr. Malfoy?

- Ótimo, não está vendo! - respondeu malcriadamente - Nunca estive tão bem em minha vida!

- Bom. - disse Dumbledore se aproximando e dando sinais que ouvira a resposta de Draco.

- O que é bom? - disse virando-se para o diretor.

- Pelo menos vejo que nada afeta seu extraordinário bom humor, Sr. Malfoy. - respondeu com um sorriso. Draco fechou a cara e olhou sério para o diretor. Não estava disposto a aturar as gracinhas de Dumbledore.

- Como vim parar aqui? - perguntou irritado. Dumbledore ficou sério no mesmo instante.

- Você não deve saber ainda, mas a guerra começou há algum tempo... e recebemos informações de que seus pais estão lutando ao lado de Voldemort...

- Humph! Novidade! - resmungou irritado.

- Recebemos também informações de que eles mantinham alguns prisioneiros nas masmorras da Mansão e um grupo nosso foi destinado a libertá-los. Encontramos você lá. E foi sorte irmos logo, porque mais um dia e o senhor estaria morto.

Draco olhou o diretor e percebeu que ele falava sério.

- Eles me deixaram lá... eles iam me deixar morrer lá... - Draco dizia baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

- Sim, Draco. Você tem alguma idéia do porquê eles fizeram isso? - perguntou Dumbledore. Draco encarou o diretor, sabia o que o bruxo queria ouvir e sabia também que a sua resposta o incentivaria a perturbá-lo até que aceitasse a entrar na guerra. Suspirando fundo, disse:

- Meu pai descobriu que eu não estava disposto a lutar nesta guerra estúpida!

Dumbledore sorriu, como se sempre soubesse que na hora D Draco agiria "corretamente". Percebendo isso, Draco imediatamente tentou deixar sua posição o mais claro possível.

- Eu não quero lutar em nenhum dos lados. Nem do deles nem no seu. Essa guerra é uma estupidez e eu tô fora! Entendeu? Não adianta me olhar assim, como se eu fosse algo que eu não sou, sou um Sonserino, lembra-se?

- É claro que me lembro, Draco. E concordo plenamente quando você diz que esta é uma guerra estúpida! Mas também sei que não adianta nada fugir dela, simplesmente porque não temos para onde fugir... Hogwarts é um dos poucos lugares seguros, só não sei por quanto tempo... Se você quiser ir embora, tudo bem, ninguém aqui o forçará a fazer algo que não queira. Se quiser ficar e lutar ao nosso lado, ótimo, toda ajuda é bem vinda num momento como este, mas é você quem escolhe o caminho que deverá percorrer.

Ao dizer isso, Dumbledore se afasta deixando Draco com os próprios pensamentos.

_Porque esperar se podemos começar tudo de novo  
Agora mesmo_

Draco percorreu os olhos pela ala hospitalar. Estava cheia. Todas as camas estavam ocupadas com homens, velhos e jovens, havia ainda algumas crianças e mulheres. Madame Pomfrey corria de um lado para outro, atendendo-os. Algumas alunas tentavam ajudá-la, mas eram desmotivadas pelos olhares furiosos que a enfermeira lhes dirigia.

- Saiam, saiam. Eles precisam descansar e não de menininhas que conversem com eles.

- Na verdade, Madame Pomfrey, o doutor Asclépio Healthy diz em seu novo livro que conversar com o paciente é extremamente benéfico e... - começou Hermione.

- E uma tremenda bobagem! Onde já se viu ficar importunando os convalescentes! Era só o que me faltava. - cortou a enfermeira. - um médi-bruxo recém-formado vir me ensinar a curar meus pacientes...

- Ela é meio mal-humorada, mas sabe que nós só queremos ajudar... - disse uma vozinha tímida que tirou Draco de seus pensamentos. O rapaz olhou na direção da voz e viu uma moça ruiva extremamente corada segurando um prato de sopa. - Eu trouxe isso para você, Malfoy.

- Eu não estou com fome, Weasley. - disse sem desviar os olhos de Gina, mas ela colocou o prato sobre a bandeja e a aproximou dele, ao sentir o cheirinho agradável da comida, Draco percebeu o quanto estava faminto. - Você não deveria estar em aula, Weasley?

- Nós não estamos em aula, Malfoy.

- Porque? Fiquei tanto tempo desacordado assim?

- Não! Não é isso! Quando a guerra começou, o professor Dumbledore tentou manter a escola funcionando normalmente, mas foi impossível. Os sons... alguns alunos foram embora e os que ficaram estavam preocupados com o que poderia estar acontecendo fora de Hogwarts.

- Então, Dumbledore suspendeu as aulas?

- Só quando Você-Sabe-Quem começou os ataques pra valer. Quer dizer, ele atacou várias famílias bruxas e algumas trouxas. Quem não tinha sido atacado ainda, pediu asilo para Dumbledore. O diretor não tinha como recusar ajuda. Logo, o castelo estava tão apinhado que era impossível continuar com as aulas e tudo mais...

- Que sorte, hein?

- Sorte? - Gina perguntou sem entender.

- É. Sorte. Principalmente para a sua família, não é, Weasley. Assim vocês podem aproveitar todo o conforto do castelo sem precis...

- Como você pode ser tão mesquinho, Malfoy? Sabe, tem gente morrendo... Você próprio quase morreu... Eu pensei que depois do que você pass...

- Pensou errado, Weasley! - cortou Draco. Ele tinha certeza que ela ia começar com aquela história de "_eu sabia que você no fundo era um bom rapaz" -_ Eu não sou o Potter!

- É claro que não é. Você é o senhor Draco-só-me-importo-com-meu próprio-umbigo-Malfoy. - disse virando-se e deixando-o sozinho boquiaberto. "_Como essa garota se atreve a falar assim comigo?"_ - pensou irritado.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco se sentindo bem mais disposto, levantou-se e foi andar pelo castelo. Acabou se dirigindo ao Salão Principal que há essa hora estava lotado. Draco percebeu que as mesas das casas não haviam sido retiradas. Caminhou até a mesa da Sonserina, rostos estranhos o encaravam, alguns demonstravam surpresa, mas a maioria o olhava com desconfiança. Ao observar melhor estes rostos viu que poucos ali eram conhecidos... Não eram alunos, não sonserinos pelo menos. Olhou, sem pensar direito, para a mesa da Grifinória. Lá estava uma avalanche ruiva, eram tantos que Draco nem tentou contar. E é claro, ao lado deles estava Harry Potter.

- É, estão todos aqui! - disse uma voz conhecida.

- O que está acontecendo, professor? - perguntou Draco a Snape apontando indignado para a mesa da Sonserina.

- Não existe mais a disputa entre as casas, Malfoy. - respondeu Snape entendendo onde Draco queria chegar - Estamos numa guerra muito maior.

- Mas onde estão os outros sonserinos, professor?

- Os que não estão aqui, aliaram-se ao Lord das Trevas. Com licença, Malfoy. - e começou a se afastar, mas virou-se para completar: - Mas é bom vê-lo aqui. - o professor se encaminhou à mesa dos professores e foi conversar com Dumbledore.

Draco sentou-se na ponta da mesa e ficou encarando a parede. Podia sentir a desconfiança nos olhos daqueles sentados ao seu lado e não estava gostando disso. Pegou alguns pãezinhos e levantou-se, preferia ir para o Salão da Sonserina, lá pelo menos ele se sentia bem. Desceu as escadas que o levaram até as masmorras e passou pelo quadro que tampava a passagem da Sonserina. Não havia ninguém ali. "Ótimo!". Andou até seus antigos aposentos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo se alegrou em rever algo.

Haviam trazido suas malas para cá. Draco olhou com tristeza para elas, da última vez que as vira, estava planejando fugir com a mãe, mas ela o traíra e tentara matá-lo. Sentou-se na cama, sua cabeça estava em polvorosa, não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que não iria atrás dos pais, não, era orgulhoso demais para isso. Ficar? Aqui estaria protegido, mas não suportaria ter que agüentar aqueles olhares de desconfiança que lançavam para ele cada vez que se aproximava.

- Você vai embora, não vai? - perguntou Gina atrás dele. Draco levou um susto, não havia escutado ela entrar ali.

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley. E o que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

- Eu vi quando você saiu do Salão Principal. Porque você acha que estão todos contra você, hein, Malfoy?

- E não estão? Olha, eu sei que ninguém aqui confia em mim. Mas bem que eles podiam disfarçar um pouquinho, né?

- Não é verdade, Malfoy. Nem todos desconfiam de você. O professor Snape, Dumbledore... Eu.

Draco ficou sem saber o que responder. Olhou para ela incrédulo tentando entender onde ela queria chegar com isso. Mas ela nada mais disse, virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Algum tempo depois, Draco estava batendo na porta da sala de Snape, ainda não acreditava no que ia fazer. Nem porque estava fazendo isso. Logo ouviu a voz seca de Snape dizendo que ele poderia entrar. Snape não estava sozinho, havia alguns homens que Draco não conhecia, além do ex-professor Remo Lupin, McGonagall, Hagrid e Madame Maxime. Estavam numa espécie de reunião.

- Algum problema, Sr. Malfoy? - perguntou Snape.

- Eu... Não, nada. Depois eu converso com o senhor... - disse já se retirando. Esbarrou em Dumbledore que estava entrando. O diretor olhou-o nos olhos. Era incrível como esse olhar era devastador, Draco sentia como se o diretor pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

- Nós temos algum tempo ainda, Sr. Malfoy. - disse.

- É que eu... Decidi ficar. - respondeu olhando nos olhos do diretor.

- Muito bom, Sr. Malfoy. Será muito bom contar com sua ajuda.

_A humanidade é desumana  
Mas ainda temos chance  
O sol nasce pra todos  
Só não sabe quem não quer_

Duas semanas depois, um alvoroço interrompeu o almoço. Lupin e alguns homens entraram no Salão Principal e se dirigiram a Dumbledore. O diretor ficou sério imediatamente e disse para todos em voz alta:

- Por favor, todos os integrantes que servem as equipes da Ordem da Fênix dirijam-se a sala de seus comandantes e aguardem...

Draco viu muitos se levantarem e deixarem o salão, entre eles Harry, Rony e Hermione. Quando Snape passou por ele, disse:

- Venha comigo, Malfoy.

Draco levantou-se e seguiu o professor.

- O que aconteceu, professor?

- Alguns Comensais estão atacando Hogsmeade. Dumbledore pediu que tirássemos as pessoas de lá.

- O que é esse negócio de equipes da Ordem da Fênix?

- A Ordem da Fênix foi montada há muito tempo com o propósito de defender os bruxos e a magia em geral de bruxos tiranos. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se reunia... Desde Grindelwald... Mas com a iminência da guerra, Dumbledore reuniu os antigos conselheiros e formou uma série de equipes cada qual com uma função específica. Entendeu?

- Sim.

- Um dos grupos, o da professora McGonagall, irá trazer as pessoas em segurança para cá. O grupo do Lupin, o do Black, o do Weasley mais velho e o nosso irá defender cada qual um canto da cidade. Hagrid e os gigantes ficam na retaguarda.

- Defender como? Pelo que sei, os Comensais não têm nenhuma dificuldade em lançar Maldições.

- É só não tentar bancar o herói. Quando estiver perto de um Comensal, estupore-o, antes que ele lance uma Maldição em você.

- Isso é bem animador.

Chegaram a sala de Snape, havia alguns jovens bruxos ali, quase nenhum sonserino. Snape passou as funções de cada um, que eram basicamente o que ele havia falado a Draco instantes atrás.

- Nós não temos nenhum plano, nenhuma estratégia para lidar com eles? - perguntou Draco decepcionado.

- Temos, sim. - disse Snape. - jamais tente lidar com um Comensal sozinho, ande sempre em dupla e muita, muita atenção. - completou Snape.

Draco começou a se perguntar se realmente tinha sido uma boa idéia ter ficado. Mas não falou nada. O grupo deixou a sala e se encontrou com um outro grupo (o do Potter - Draco constatou irritado) que os aguardava no saguão.

- Estão todos aqui? - perguntou Snape a Harry.

- Sim, professor.

- Então vamos.

Saíram do castelo e se dirigiram para o Salgueiro Lutador. Draco estranhou.

- Eu pensei que estávamos indo para Hogsmeade... - disse.

- E vamos! - respondeu um rapaz ao seu lado de quem Draco tinha uma vaga lembrança, mas não se recordava do nome. - Vamos utilizar a passagem do Salgueiro. - respondeu com ar importante.

Ao se aproximarem, Harry pegou um galho longo caído ao chão e apertou-o contra a raiz da árvore. Pelo menos foi isso o que Draco achou que ele havia feito. De repente, uma passagem abriu-se perto da árvore e eles entraram. Era um túnel, não muito alto e bastante estreito, no momento estava iluminado com a luz irradiada de várias varinhas. Draco pôde perceber que era muito longo. Depois de andar muito, Draco viu a saída. Quando deixou o túnel olhou ao redor, mas não tinha idéia de onde estava, o rapaz que falara com Draco antes, ria da expressão espantada dele.

- O que é tão engraçado? - resmungou.

- É estranho, né? - disse.

- O quê?

- Estar dentro da Casa dos Gritos!

- Nós estamos na Casa dos Gritos? - perguntou Draco atônito. O rapaz pareceu não ouvir e continuou a falar.

- Sabe, na primeira vez que entrei aqui fiquei apavorado, sempre ouvi coisas estranhas sobre essa casa. E no final, é só isso. Um monte de tranqueira velha.

Sirius Black os aguardava ali e conversava com seu grupo (muito aliviado, Draco percebeu que Harry e Rony estavam neste grupo). Snape, então, aproximou de seu grupo e disse:

- Nós vamos fazer a ronda no lado oeste da cidade. A partir daqui - disse apontando para um mapa - até o Três Vassouras, entendido? Wood, Jordan, Fairy e Sorcier vocês ficam com a ala da esquerda. Finigan, Krum, Fint-Fletchey (o rapaz que estava conversando com Draco), Malfoy vocês ficam com o lado direito. Rapazes, tomem cuidado.

O vilarejo estava sitiado e os Comensais estavam atacando a todos sem piedade. Devido à luta intensa, Draco acabou se separando dos companheiros de grupo e logo, viu-se sozinho no meio da batalha. De cara conseguiu estuporar os antigos amigos Crabbe e Goyle que ficaram sem saber o que fazer quando o viram. Mas não teve tanta sorte com os outros. E por muito pouco escapou dos feitiços lançados contra ele.

Parou na rua de trás do Três Vassouras, para respirar um pouco. Escutou, então, uma risada que fez seu sangue gelar nas veias. Era, sem dúvida alguma, seu pai. Ele reconheceria esta risada fria e desdenhosa até o fim de seus dias. Lúcio estava atacando o Três Vassouras e Draco ficou sem ação. Algo o impedia de agir, afinal aquele ali, por pior que fosse, era o seu pai. Respirou fundo e entrou no bar. Lúcio estava apontando sua varinha para Madame Rosmerta e mais duas garotas que Draco nunca tinha visto antes.

- Morsmordre - gritou Lúcio e a terrível marca negra apareceu diante dos olhos apavorados das mulheres. Elas gritaram de terror enquanto Lúcio ria alto.

- Finite Incantatem. - disse Draco. A marca sumiu, Lúcio virou-se devagar para encarar o filho, seus olhos faiscavam de ódio. - olá, papai! - Draco disse devolvendo o olhar enfurecido para o pai, mas atento ao mínimo movimento.

- Eu pensei que tinha já cuidado de você!

- Esqueceu? Eu sou um Malfoy, não caio tão fácil!

- Você não é um Malfoy, seu traidorzinho. - e aponta a varinha para Draco, mas antes de pronunciar qualquer feitiço contra o filho, Draco grita:

- Estupefaça! - Lúcio cai ao chão desacordado. Draco suspira aliviado. Finigan e Fint-Fletchey entram no bar logo a seguir.

- Tudo bem com você, Malfoy? - pergunta Finigan. O rapaz apenas balança a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- Caramba, você pegou o... - começa Fint-Fletchey olhando espantado para Draco.

- O meu pai! - respondeu cansado.

A volta para o castelo de Hogwarts foi uma benção. Os grupos haviam lutado com brio e tinham conseguido expulsar os comensais do vilarejo. Haviam ainda feito vários prisioneiros, entre eles Lúcio Malfoy considerado por muitos o braço direito de Voldemort, mas também sofreram baixas. A batalha fora ganha, mas havia muita luta pela frente.

Foi com especial satisfação que Draco entrou no castelo levando consigo seu pai ainda desacordado. Ele via os olhares incrédulos que alguns poucos lhe dirigia, mas isso não mais o incomodava. Subiu ao escritório do diretor e, sem querer, deu um susto em todos ali presentes.

Quando viram Lúcio Malfoy entrar no escritório todos se calaram, apreensivos. Draco entrou logo atrás, mantinha sua varinha direcionada para o pai. Lúcio parecia um enorme títere, desengonçado e com os longos cabelos loiros sobre o rosto.

- Eu achei que não devia deixá-lo lá. - disse Draco vendo a expressão apreensiva no rosto dos professores.

- Fez bem, Draco. - disse Dumbledore.

- Ele está... morto? - perguntou a professora Sprout.

- Não. Ele está estuporado. Para onde eu o levo?

- Pode deixá-lo aqui. - Dumbledore conjurou, então, uma maca - coloque-o aqui.

Draco com um movimento de pulso colocou o pai na posição horizontal e bem acima da maca. Sem avisar, abaixou a varinha e Lúcio literalmente despencou... no chão.

- Ops! Acho que calculei mal. - disse Draco inocentemente.

- Na verdade, acho que você calculou muito bem. - disse Sirius rindo muito. Draco olhou para ele e sorriu como uma criança que é pega em flagrante depois de fazer uma travessura. Dumbledore colocou Lúcio em cima da maca e disse:

- Acho melhor você ir a ala hospitalar ver esses ferimentos.

Draco se aproximou do diretor e apanhou algo nas vestes. Era uma varinha. Entregou-a a Dumbledore.

- É a varinha dele! - disse e se retirou sem olhar novamente para onde estava o pai.

Quando chegou na ala hospitalar, encontrou-a apinhada. Vários haviam se machucado na luta. Alguns casos eram mais sérios que outros. O dele era simples, apenas um corte no supercílio. Madame Pomfrey corria de um lado para outro completamente perdida no meio de tantos feridos. Aproximou-se de Malfoy e pegando-lhe no queixo virou cabeça do rapaz com violência.

- Um supercílio aberto, hum, fique aqui do lado e aguarde um pouco, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco foi para o local indicado e ficou observando a movimentação. Então, viu Hermione passar por ele, chorando. Harry veio logo atrás.

- Calma, Mione. O Rony vai ficar bom!! Eu sei que vai!

Draco levantou-se e começou a andar pela ala hospitalar. Ao se aproximar de uma cama, ouviu:

- Força, Rony. Você precisa resistir.

Aquela voz... um turbilhão de emoções voltou à mente de Draco. Ele olhou na direção da voz e viu Gina, sentada defronte ao irmão deitado na cama. Ela mantinha uma das mãos nas mãos de Rony enquanto com a outra, afagava-lhe o cabelo carinhosamente.

- Força, Rony.

Draco deixou a ala, desorientado. A única coisa que tinha certeza era de que havia encontrado seu anjo. Desde que acordara em Hogwarts tinha pesadelos e sempre acordava com aquela voz, a voz de Gina, em seus ouvidos e isso, de alguma forma, acalmava-o. Desejava mais do que nunca poder ouvir aquela voz suave novamente. Encostou-se na escadaria próxima ao Salão Principal. Algum tempo depois, Gina apareceu no corredor, vindo da ala hospitalar.

- Sabe, você precisa comer de vez em quando! - disse Draco quando ela passou.

- Oh! - Ela assustou-se, não tinha visto ele ali. - Eu estava na ala hospitalar, mas a Madame Pomfrey me expulsou de lá.

Draco parou em frente a ela e ficou observando-a. Como ele nunca tinha reparado nela antes? "_Ah, é claro! Ela é uma grifinória e, pior, uma Weasley"._ Mas era muito bonita também. Na verdade, uma das mais bonitas que ele já havia visto. Grandes olhos verdes, os cabelos ruivos lisos e bem penteados, a boca...

- O que foi, Malfoy? - perguntou Gina interrompendo a linha de raciocínio de Draco.

- Hã.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Por que?

- Sei lá. Você estava me olhando esquisito.

- Hã! Ah! Deve ser por causa do corte, estou meio tonto. - disse tentando disfarçar.

- Ah! Deixa eu ver! - ela respondeu preocupada.

- Não, não foi nada demais. Hã... Como está seu irmão, Weasley? - Draco viu uma sombra passar por aqueles lindos olhos.

- Ele... ele vai resistir... Ele é forte!

- Sabe, Weasley, não dê importância ao que a Madame Pomfrey diz, converse mais com ele. É importante para ele saber que tem alguém que se importa - Draco agora olhava dentro dos olhos dela. Ele notou que suas bochechas estavam da mesma cor dos seus cabelos. - Isso dá forças para ele lutar e... **Resistir.**

- Como você se lembra? Quer dizer... hum.

Sem dizer mais nada e sem pensar direito no que fazia, Draco a estreitou nos braços e a beijou nos lábios. Gina não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, mas tampouco correspondeu o beijo. Draco se afastou e a olhou apreensivo. Ela continuava de olhos fechados. Quando os abriu, havia um brilho diferente neles. Ela sorriu levemente para ele. Levantou uma das mãos e a passou pelos cabelos dele. Draco fechou os olhos.

- Você não sabe o quanto isso é bom? - disse.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou os dela o fitando. A mão dela ainda acariciava-lhe a nuca. Ele aproximou o rosto dele ao dela até ficarem nariz com nariz, olhos nos olhos. Passou os braços pela cintura dela e ela colocou a outra mão envolta do pescoço dele. Depois, fechou os olhos e ofereceu-lhe os lábios. Draco a beijou com suavidade e desta vez foi intensamente correspondido.

_Quando o sol bater na janela do teu quarto  
Lembra e vê que o caminho é um só._

- Draco!

Draco não ouviu, estava distante, numa outra época...

Então, de leve, ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou pelas costas. Ele estremeceu a esse contato, mas logo relaxou. Passou a mão pelo braço da esposa e sorriu para si.

- Draco, ainda é cedo e está frio! - ela disse numa voz dengosa.

- Eu acordei e não consegui mais pegar no sono...

- Foi outro sonho, meu amor?

- Aham.

- Draco, você precisa esquecer o que passou naqueles dias...

- Não posso esquecer. Você está neles! - ao ouvir ele dizer essas palavras de carinho, ela deu-lhe um beijinho nas costas.

Draco virou-se para encará-la. "_Por Merlim, como ela é linda!"_. Ela sorria ternamente para ele e ele sabia que poderia ficar ali olhando para aqueles olhos verdes para sempre. Ela levantou a mão e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele, colocando-a para trás. Draco fechou os olhos aproveitando ao máximo este toque dela.

- Eu adoro quando você faz isso, sabia? - disse beijando a palma da mão dela.

- Aham. - disse sorrindo para ele.

Draco passou então a beijar o pulso dela, depois o braço até chegar aos ombros.

- O que você está fazendo? - Gina "_reclamou_" num tom divertido quando ele começou a abaixar a alça da camisola dela.

- Está atrapalhando! - disse fingindo inocência, mas com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- Você é mesmo impossível, Sr. Malfoy!

Draco pegou-a no colo e disse enquanto a levava de volta à cama:

- E você já devia estar acostumada com isso, Sra. Malfoy.

**FIM**


End file.
